fear_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramon(Alligator)
Ramon was a giant alligator and the natural threat of the city in the 1980 natural horror/monster film Alligator. He was once owned by Dr. Marisa Kendall as a baby, but was flushed down the toilet by her father, ending up in the sewers. Background Ramon was taken home as a pet by a young teenage girl named Marisa, who named him, but he was soon flushed down the toilet by her animal-hating father. Over the next twelve years, Ramon not only managed to somehow survive, but also devoured dog corpses infected by growth hormones, growing to gargantuan size(30 to 40 feet long), also causing him ravenous hunger. Alligator After devouring a man unseen, Ramon made his debut in the film attacking and devouring Luke Gutchell, who was trying to dump more dead dogs for the company responsible for the growth hormone that caused Ramon to become so huge. Ramon later attacked David Madison, a detective investigating his victims' deaths, and his partner, Officer Kelly, who he caught and devoured. No one, however, would believe Madison's claim about Ramon Later, reporting Thomas Kemp went down into the sewers to investigate himself and, as Ramon attack and devoured him, took photos which proved his existence. Madison, sided by Dr. Marisa Kendall, Ramon previous owner, mounted an operation to kill Ramon, which he evaded, smashing through concrete afterwards, and biting the leg off of another police officer, before retreating into a pool. Colonel Brock, a professional big-game hunter and tracker, is brought in and hired to kill Ramon. The next night, Ramon devoured a little boy playing pirate with his friends, who was thrown into the pool. He was later found by Brock, who he devoured after being shot multiple times. Before that, however, Kendall and Madison had found his lair in the sewers. The next day, Ramon was found in the canal by a pair of motor boats mounted by national guardsmen and policemen, one of which he wrecked and the other he evaded. He continued on to Slade mansion to where a wedding paty was being held which Ramon crashed, owned by the man running the company responsible for Ramon condition, where he killed several people, including Slade himself, his son-in-law, who ran the experiments with the hormone, and the mayor. Kendall and Madison tracked him and found he was back in the sewer. Madison found him and shot him several times, managing to lure him to an ideal place to kill Ramon with a bomb. Ramon hit him with his tail, but didn't manage to devoured Madison, who escaped in just enough time to evade the explosion of the bomb, which blasted Ramon to pieces, ending his reign of terror on the city. Physical Capabilities Given his gargantuan size, Ramon had incredible physical strength, able to easily smashed through solid concrete, albeit with great physical exersion. Thanks to the growth hormone that caused his size, Ramon had a ravenous appetite which seemed to never end, and his flesh was so hard, only the bomb that killed him could hurt him. Category:Threat Animal Category:Man-eaters Category:Deceased Category:Alligators Category:Crocodilians Category:Reptiles